Southern Illinois University proposes to accomplish Physical Plant modifications, replacement of aging and obsolescent animal care equipment and purchase animal care equipment items that will allow improvement of its animal resources so the it may continue to comply with all relevant guidelines, policies, laws, rules and regulations which relate to standards of research animal care.